Southern Munch
by webeta123
Summary: Just another day in Southern Munch for one tall Munchkin, pre-Shiz obviously
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I feel sad that no one tries to do a Boq-centric story about his childhood so this is my tribute to that.**

In Southern Munch, on the dirt street, there was two girls and a fifteen year old boy playing double dutch. The boy, whose hair went mid-back but was tied up with a leather band, was twirling the ropes like a pro. It was tradition in Southern Munch for boys to grow their hair out during childhood then when they went to University or the workforce cut it short. On the other side was a thirteen year old girl, with long brown hair with beautiful green eyes, working the other end of the rope, matching her brother easily. In the middle was a twelve year old girl, who had bright blonde hair also with green eyes.

"Go faster you two, Granny Maggie could work this rope!" The twelve year old said. Boq and his sister Christine shared an evil smirk.

"Alright, Annie if that's what you want." Boq said innocently. Both him and Christine began going at warp-speed. Annie tripped on the first rope turn. She pouted at her older brother from the ground. Boq melted and had to help her up.

"That was not nice."

"You're the one who wanted to go faster." Boq explained.

"Well its my turn to spin anyway." Annie said. "And your turn to jump." Boq got in position to jump in when it was good enough.

"Then spin those ropes!" Boq yelled. The ropes began to move. After a moment of decision Boq jumped and began to jump like a pro. They didn't call him the number 1 double Dutcher for nothing. Suddenly the ropes jerked away and Boq almost fell over but did a quick somersault to right himself. He looked over his shoulder to find the neighborhood bully, Billy. Right behind his humongous frame was his little gang. He never went anywhere without them.

"Look boys, Boqina is playing jump rope." Billy teased as the guys behind him laughed. He cut them off with a wave of his hand.

"Look girls, this is what we call a gorilla," Boq said as he motioned towards Billy. "Big, kind of stupid, and usually travels in a pack." Boq said as Billy's face went red with anger. Boq just smiled. His sisters were desperately trying not to laugh. Annie let a giggle out. Billy got an evil smile. His eyes transferred to Annie before grabbing her around the waist and pulling her close. Annie tried to pull away from him but he was bigger and stronger. Boq got a murderous look in his eye. "Let go of Annie." Boq said through his gritted teeth. True, he had been three when Annie was born, but he was very protective.

"What are you going to do about it Boqina?" Billy said as he pulled Annie closer. He strode up to Billy, strangely calm, before punching Billy hard in the face, breaking his nose. Billy threw Annie to the ground, but Boq easily caught her and gently put her in the arms of her sister. He turned back as a large fist came flying towards him. He ducked easily. A crowd began to form around the two boys. They began circling around, like animals sizing up their prey.

"You know, you're really pathetic Billy. Preying on innocent girls, and me. Torturing little kids, and me. Not leaving anyone alone, and me." Boq said. "LOOK SOAP!" Boq yelled as he pointed in the other direction. Billy turned, afraid. Boq swept his feet out from under him and kicked the other boy's ankles, sending him to the ground. He hit Billy one last time in the face, knocking him out.

He went to his little sister and hugged her before they went to their house, hearing the sound of the dinner bell.

**End. What do you think?**


	2. Permission

**A/N: Ok so I'm going to make this one-shot a two shot**

Boq slowly made his way to his house, with a sad smile. He told the girls to wash up for supper as he thanked his sixteen-year-old sister for ringing the dinner bell. He quickly washed his hands before putting the finishing touches on dinner. He called to the girls to come down. They all sat around the table and joined hands before Boq lead the prayer. He prayed for his family and for the food to nourish their bodies. With that he sat down and they began to eat. They weren't very religious. They ate and told stories of their day, including the fight. Of course the eldest sister was astonished and a little impressed. "I can't believe you would do such a thing Boq."

"Well believe it Alex, I wasn't going to let that buffoon of a boy hurt Annie." Alex just smiled. Her full name was Alexandra Malinda Riddle but if you called her Alexandra you would die.

"I'm proud of you Boq I am, I'm sure Momma would be too." Alex said. Boq bowed his head and didn't say a word for the rest of dinner. After Christine and Annie were done doing the dishes, a knock was heard. Alex stopped her knitting and ran to the door but Annie got there first. Outside stood a boy about her age with a flower in his hand. Boq took off his reading glasses and stood up.

"Alex, your _boy_friend is here!" Annie yelled into the house, putting emphasis on the boy.

Alex ran to the door and immediately pushed Annie out of the doorway. Boq came up behind Alex and sized up the boy in question. He saw the bulge of a box in the boy's front pocket. This was Alex's one year boyfriend Jason. Jason turned to Alex and kissed her on the cheek. "Uh…before we go Alex I have to talk to your brother about something. Is that alright?" Jason asked.

"Sure, I have to finish getting ready anyway." Alex said. As she passed Boq, she hissed at him, "Be nice." Before running up the stairs to her room. Boq just smirked. It was tradition in Southern Munch that the eldest boy always became head of household, no matter if the eldest was a girl. Boq went back into the living room and sat in his father's old chair. It was a nice leather, and after years of wear was completely comfortable. Boq put his reading glasses back on and nodded to the chair beside him. Jason immediately sat down, scared of the boy before him, although Boq was younger, he was much more mature. Boq fanned out the paper before putting it in front of his face. Jason sat there, uncomfortable. "Well go ahead. What do you need? And if it involves that box in your pocket, that box had better have a ring." Boq said.

"Oh! Yes…um…well you see…I've been dating Alex for a while."

"One year this…what is it July?"

"Yes sir. And I wanted your permission to ask Alex to marry me." Jason finally got out. Boq put down the paper and folded it up, before putting it on the side table beside him. He stood and stopped in front of the fireplace, where a portrait was hung. It held a beautiful woman, with bright blonde hair and bright blue eyes standing with a man with brunette hair and emerald green eyes. They both held the other close in a warm embrace.

"Do you know what happened to my father?" Boq finally said.

"No sir, I don't. I've heard rumors, but I tend not to listen to everything I hear." Jason responded as he also stood.

"Good boy. He left. When I was thirteen. He said that I was old enough to handle the household myself. Do you how hard it is to handle a household of three girls, and a heart-broken woman? At thirteen? My mother literally died of heart-break. One day after working in the field, there she was, dead on the floor, with an apology in a letter. You're not going to do that to my sister are you?"

"Oh! No sir, not at all, wouldn't dream of it." Jason said. Just then Alex came down the stairs in a nice dress. Boq smiled to Alex and with a minuscule nod of his head to Jason, Jason visibly relaxed. Jason took Alex's arm and lead her towards the door.

"I want her back by eleven, sharp. And have fun." Boq said.

"Eleven-thirty." Alex argued.

"Eleven-fifteen." Boq retorted.

"Eleven-twenty."

"Deal." Boq said. Boq shared a secret smile with Jason, who nodded his head. With that they left the house.

Thirty minutes later, Boq could have sworn he heard a scream of "YES!" but that could have just been his imagination. Considering they were on the other side of town.

**End.**


End file.
